Until Tomorrow
by Bramblerose4
Summary: "Your life is going to end tomorrow morning," Suzaku promised..."So let's experience life as much as we can tonight."  Spoliers for the end of the series. Lelouch/Suzaku, rated M for sexual situations.


For dreamgirl96, her fingerprints are all over the lemon part of this story, though I have rewritten it to suit my writing style, and she definitely inspired me to finish it. Have a happy birthday, Hon!

Until Tomorrow.

The Emperor spotted Zero before his convoy did. The black clad terrorist stood in the middle of the street, awaiting the approaching caravan. The Emperor froze on his moving throne while inside he heart sped. "This is it, the moment when the world becomes a better place," he mused to himself. Mutely, he watched Zero spring into action, running towards the armored vehicles, zigzagging as bullets whizzed through the air. They hit the groundmarking where Zero had been a second before. He was too fast for their weapons to reach.

Lelouch never moved his gaze from the King of the Black Knights, his breath quickening as scenes from last night forced themselves from his memory...

_Suzaku stood silently in the threshold of the Imperial Audience Chamber. Lelouch lounged in the high backed throne perched on a dais at the end of the room. A package rested on his lap, nestled between Lelouch's hands._

_Suzaku straightened his back rigidly before falling into the traditional genuflection of a knight to his lord. "The Knight of Zero Suzaku Kururugi reporting as instructed, your Highness."_

_"Always playing the solider," Lelouch commented. He cocked his head to side and looked at the knight. "There's no need to be formal when are alone. Besides, there is no Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi died two months ago."_

_"Yes, your Highness," Suzaku got to his feet and went to join the Emperor. _

_Lelouch stood up as well, coming down to meet his old friend at the base of the dais. _

_"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked his former knight._

_"I am." There was hesitancy in Suzaku's voice. _

_Lelouch frowned. "Suzaku, you will kill me as promised." He stated seriously._

_"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"_

_"Yes, the entire world's hatred is centered on me, a planned. All you have to do is assassinate the Tyrant King. Erasing my life is crucial to ending the existence of hatred within all human hearts." As he said this, Lelouch tore off the wrapping of the package in his hand, revealing the Zero mask. He offered it to Suzaku. The knight stared at it as the Emperor continued. "The Black Knights must have their leader. Zero will unite the world, shaping it,not with the violence and destruction of military force, but through peaceful negotiation and talk. This will be the future that humanity embraces."_

_Suzaku looked at Lelouch stunned as the Emperor's passionate words echoed throughout the empty chamber. "So that's..."_

_Lelouch smiled. "...Zero Requiem," he finished with a nod._

_Silence filled the hall for a moment before Suzaku closed the gap between Lelouch and himself, ignoring the mask. "I will do as I promised."_

_Relief flooded Lelouch, his face relaxed into a more natural smile. "Thank you, Kururugi."_

_"Though I have one condition."_

_The teen aged ruler continued to smile. As long as he does what he promised, i can indulge Suzaku a request, Lelouch mused. "What is it?"_

_"Your life is going to end tomorrow morning," Suzaku promised. Reaching up, he cupped Lelouch's face in his hands. "So let's experience life as much as we can tonight," he suggested,meshing his lips onto Lelouch's._

_Zero's mask dropped to the floor with a resounding thud._

_It had been so long since Lelouch had been kissed and never had he been kissed like this. The kiss from Shirley had been filled with grief and guilt. Kallen's head been bitterseet and far too short for him to actually understand what was happening. The one from C.C. was more like a promise that she would survive her battle with Jeremiah and return to his side, than it had been anything romantic. All three paled to Suzaku._

_The former Knight of Zero shifted his head to the side; changig the angle of his lips. To his, Lelouch instinctively reacted by moving his head in the opposite direction._

_Suzaku added pressure against Lelouch's lips,drawing out his tongue in order to gain entrance into Lelouch's mouth. Enjoying the new sensations he was experiencing Lelouch opened his mouth for more. Suzaku deepened thekiss by suzking on just the tip of Lelouch's tongue. That solicited a moan form Lelouch as the motion sent pleasant chills through him and straight to his groin._

_Who would have thought I could get so excited just by kissing? he thought tersely. Tentatively, his hands found their way into Suzaku's hair. Suzaku mirrored the motion. The two boys stood there; chest to chest, lips locked with hands weaving patterns into the other's hair._

_He felt hot air on his cheek as Suzaku breathed deeply through his nose. Lelouch repeated this motion when he, too, needed air. He was enjoying kissing Suzaku too much to stop for something as trivial as oxygen._

_Just as Lelouch was getting into kissing Suzaku, the Japanese pilot sudden'y broke away and started kissing Lelouch's cheek and throat. the raven haired ruler moaned again when Suzaku stiffened his tongue, slowly licking Lelouch's neck, right over his Adam's apple. It was obvious that Suzaku had done this before. Lelouch didn't care that Suzaku seemed to know exactly what he was doing or how he seemed to know how to drive Lelouch crazy. It never occurred to Lelouch to be repulsed by the fact that his was making out with a man. He was Britannian royalty; things like gender weren't an issue when it came to sexual preference. It wasn't uncommon for royalty to have affairs with both men and women. He was taught gender didn't matter, only rank. If anything should offend Lelouch it would be the fact that he was embracing a colonist and not a true Britannian. But how could Suzaku offend Lelouch when Lelouch himself wasn't a typical Britannian? All that concerned him now was that Suzaku didn't stop kissing and sucking on his throat._

_Which was exactly what Suzaku did._

_"What..."Lelouch began to protest,but Suzaku interrupted him with a shake of his head._

_"Where can we be alone?" Suzaku asked breathlessly._

_"Why, aren't we alone enough here?" Lelouch responded, looking around the barren chamber._

_"No, we aren't. Not for what I have in mind. Your Highness," Suzaku protested, fingering Lelouch's collar. "I want to ravish you..." he continued, lowering his voice to a whisper. "...so completely and thoroughly, the warmth radiating from your body will linger within me for year to come," he explained with a grin._

_A blush sprouted over Lelouch's face. Never had he been spoken to in such an intimate manner before that it had shocked him to discover how much he was enjoying his knight's suggestive language. The use of his title sent a particularly intense pulse down to groin._

_"Where can we go?" Suzaku repeated._

_Lelouch forced his lust-filled brain to calm down enough so he could think, though Suzaku's unrelenting ministrations on his neck weren't helping matters. Summoning his will power, Lelouch was able to think of a place where they could contine in complete privacy._

_"Come one," he said. Lightly pushed Suzaku away from him, he walked back towards the throne. He continued passed the regal chair to the great purple banner that hung behind the throne. "Hold this," he commanded, pushing the banner off to the side._

_Suzaku held the cloth flag over his head as Lelouch moved his hands of the smooth surface of the wall, searching for something. "What are you doing?"_

_"This palace is based off the Imperial Palace in Pendragon. If I am right, then there should be...here." Lelouch grinned triumphantly as he found a small rise over the flat surface and pushed it in. There was a sharp click as a portion of the wall cracked inward._

_Lights blinked on as they entered. They were greeted by a warm and cozy room with buttery yellow walls and white moldings. The room was stuffed with antique Britannian furniture and artifacts. An old map depicted the Britannian Empire when it was a simple nation confined to one continent. A chaise lounge the color of honey say amongst the wall. It was vastly different from the sterile blue and purple of the Audience Chamber. It was comfortable and inviting._

_"What is this place?" Suzaku asked._

_"It was built so the Emperor could secrete himself in case there was an attack." Lelouch watched Suzaku admire the leather bound first editions that stocked the tall bookshelves lining the walls._

_"It's perfect."_

_Lelouch came to a halt in front of the couch and turned to Suzaku and held out his arms. With one look into the Emperor's lovely violet eyes, Suzaku went and hugged him briefly before kissing him full on the mouth._

_While kissing each other open mouthed, Suzaku's dexterous fingers undid Lelouch's formal attire and slipped them off the young emperor. When Lelouch was left in his black briefs Suzaku stopped kissing the teen and looked at Lelouch in all his semi-naked glory properly. Lelouch squirmed under the scrutiny. His faded blush increased at the hunger he found in Suzaku's eyes. He searched for something to say, to try to take control of the situation, but all he could manage was, "let the ravishing begin."_

_The flash in Suzaku's eyes was the only warning Lelouch had until he found himself turned round, laying on his stomach on the chaise lounge. With a grunt, Suzaku placed his hands on Lelouch's sides and raised his hips._

_"Su-Suzaku, I don't...!" he pleaded as Suzaku ran his fingers over Lelouch's back. Goose flesh blossomed over his pale skin and he shivered at the younger boy's touch._

_Suzaku paused suddenly, causing Lelouch to turn his head so he could meet Suzaku's green eyes. "Did you want to ask me something, you Majesty?" he asked, watching him closely._

_"No," Lelouch bit his lip. He was ashamed to admit to admit he was scared. It wasn't because he didn't want Suzaku, he did; it was his lack of experience and knowledge about sex that unnerved him, he didn't know what to do, what to expect. The few times he had masturbated were fumbling, hurried affairs to get him to climax quickly before he was discovered. Everything they were doing now was completely new to him. So far, things were good, great in fact. Ans he wanted more; he just didn't know exactly what more was. He decided it was best to let Suzaku take charge. Eventually he said, "no, continue."_

_suzaku smiled. "Relax; you're going to enjoy this," he guaranteed, returning his attention to Lelouch's backside. Lelouch took his advice and gave himself over to the sensation of Suzaku's touch. Small mewing noises of pleasure escaped Lelouch's throat as Suzaku massaged his lower back and buttocks. He gasped when Suzaku switched his fingers with his mouth. suzaku started by turning Lelouch's head to the side so he could make out with him._

_Soon Suzaku began a trail of kisses over his shoulder blades and down his back leading to the dark fabric of his briefs. "I think it's time to get ride of these, don't you?"_

_"Yes," Lelouch breathed in return._

_With a chuckle that reverberated on Lelouch's sensitive skin, Suzaku grabbed the elastic band of Lelouch's underwear with his teeth and with the aide of his hands pulled the garment down the emperor's slender legs. Lelouch got up to remove his briefs completely and tossed them near the rest of attire._

_Lelouch was now fully exposed and in the most vulnerable position he could think of. He bowed his head in embarrassment as his erection stood proudly between the two teens._

_"Oh God," Suzaku moaned._

_The sound of his friend's exclamation made Lelouch look up, the expression he saw on Suzaku's face was one of deep longing and love. "You're still clothed." He pointed out, moving closer to Suzaku._

_No sooner had Lelouch finish speaking then Suzaku had the disrobed himself and matched Lelouch in his nakedness. "Not anymore," he replied with his classic smile._

_Lelouch licked his lips as he looked over his oldest friend. "I can see that," he replied, unsure of what to do next. Suzaku held out his hand to Lelouch and Lelouch took it, once again allowing Suzaku to take command._

_Suzaku lead him back to sit on the chaise lounge. "Lay down," he instructed. And with a small nod, Lelouch leaned leaned back so that he lay horizontal on the couch and waited for what was to come next._

_Suzaku got on the lounge hovering over Lelouch. Kneeling in front of Lelouch, Suzaku kissed him while replicating the process of trailing his fingers on Lelouch's feminine body. His hands slid over Lelouch's chest. Using the whole of his palm he rubbed the Emperor's nipples in small circular motions. Lelouch responded to the touch by gently biting the knight's ears, neck and mouth. _

_Lower and lower Suzaku's wandering hand traveled burning with heat as they crossed Lelouch's stomach and ghosted passed his navel. Entirely ingoring Lelouch's erection Suzaku gently stroked Lelouch's thighs with his fingertips while kissing along his neck and collar. Lelouch found himself bucking his hips toward Suzaku desperately wanting him to touch where all the demand was building._

_"Oh God, Suzaku!"_

_"What is it, your Majesty?" Suzaku asked as though he weren't torturing his liege lord._

_Lelouch's only reply was a low growl as his urgency grew stronger._

_Suzaku snickered and began kissing down his chest and stomach. It took Lelouch a second to realize what was about to happen. His breathing hitched as Suzaku lingered over his cock all ready weeping precum in anticipation. _

_The dark haired prince closed his eyes as Suzaku took Lelouch's penis into his mouth. He bobbed his head, encompassing the head for a head for a second then letting it out. He did the shallow bobbing several times, teasing the teenage emperor before taking it in his mouth completely. He heard Suzaku gag slightly before using his hand to make up for all the length he couldn't take. It was a small matter to Lelouch as the feeling of being in Suzaku's hot, wet mouth sent electrifying shivers through him._

_After a few fumbling attempts, Suzaku synchronized the motion of his hand with the sucking of his mouth. Lelouch marveled at the sight of his cock going in and out of Suzaku's mouth._

_Only moments ago he was speaking to me, kissing me on the lips and now he's... Lelouch tried to think,but Suzaku added more pressure, too much for Lelouch to handle and the prince of the world groaned out a climax._

_"S-ssorry," he gasped once he had remembered how speak._

_Suzaku didn't seemed bothered by it and he suckd on Lelouch once more, before leaning back and visibly swallowed. "That's all right. I expected as much seeing as you've been doing other things than getting laid."_

_Lelouch managed a lazily smile. "A bit busy, yeah."_

_Suzaku laughed and put his fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking them sopping wet then applied them to Lelouch's bottom to open him up. Instinctively Lelouch clamped down at the intrusion. _

_"Relax," Suzaku coached him in a reassuring tone. "Trust me andlet go. What do you have to lose?"_

_"I don't know," Lelouch answered lamely. Usually he would have a witty quip ready to throw out at Suzaku, but this wasn't a usual situation. Lelouch was completely out of his comfort zone, but if there was anyone that Lelouch could trust absolutely it was Suzaku._

_Lelouch seriously thought he would lose it as his knight swirled his tongue into and around the tight ring of muscle. It was an awkward sensation, but slowly he began to relax as Suzaku instructed, and let the pleasure coarse through his body._

_"Su-suzaku, stop... I might... I'm going," Lelouch shook his head fiercely, gulping air._

_The Honorary Britannian stopped his ministrations and with a chuckle he flipped Lelouch over onto his back. Suzaku positioned himself at Lelouch's entrance and looked up. Suzaku's emerald green eyes met Lelouch's amethyst purple ones as he linked hands with latter. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"_

_Lelouch nodded a broken promise, knowing he wouldn't say a word._

_Suzaku used his other hand to balance himself as he pushed in, inch by inch. Lelouch grabbed onto his friends. Hissing in pain the emperor dug his nails into the brunet's shoulders. Suzaku winced at the sudden sting and he paused to look at his lover._

_"A-are you all right? You don't have to do this," Suzaku asked, concern evident in his voice._

_Lelouch nodded. "Yes, it's okay. I'm fine. just...just move. It's okay, I'm okay."_

_"We can stop."_

_"No, this is your condition, remember Suzaku? I won't deny you anything, I promise." he answered sincerely. He wrapped his legs around Suzaku's waist and squeezed him for emphasis. _

_"Princes can rescind the promises they make to those who are under them."_

_"Well, lucky for you I'm the one who's beneath you," Lelouch countered with a smirk._

_Suzaku frowned. "I'm being serious."_

_"I am serious, too," Lelouch replied, staring intently into the pilot's green eyes. "Do what you will with me."_

_Suzaku was hesitant, but complied with his emperor's orders. bracing a hand on the back of the chaise lounge, the younger boy waited a few waited a few before setting a rhythm and slowly pulled in and out of his older lover._

_The sensation of begin completely full then empty was a new and strange. It was an experience that Lelouch felt was an agreeable one, once he got used to it. Soon he was overcame with a new feeling of excitement as he realized what it was he was doing. Just the idea that he was in the middle of having sex sent shivers through him. I've faced death many times on the battlefield. I've killed many people. I have lost people I loved. I have killed family to become the ruler of the entire world, but having sex is by far the most frightening and poignant experience that I have ever have. And I've never felt more alive, Lelouch thought as he met Suzaku's thrusts._

_Taking the motion of Leoouch meeting his driving as a signal to go faster, Suzaku picked up the pace. The solider lifter his lover's hips and Lelouch's body arched up to him, making him come suddenly._

_"Ahhhh, Su-suzaku!"_

_The boy in question only smirked. After a few more thrusts that made Lelouch squirm and moan, Suzaku paused so Lelouch could regain his breath._

_"Wh-what was that?"_

_Suzaku answered by shifting Lelouch so that the raven haired beauty was forced to wrap his legs around Suzaku for balance._

_Then the thrusts began anew._

_Lelouch thought it was just another position, but soon he realized Suzaku was aiming for a certain place. Suzaku's looking for what triggered the orgasm. Lelouch grimaced. As much as he had enjoyed his sudden orgasm, a part of him didn't want to come again until Suzaku had. "Wait, stop," he called resting a hand on Suzaku's chest in his attempt to slow him down._

_Suzaku complied and stopped moving. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, I just want to try something," Lelouch insisted._

_The Japanese boy seemed like he wanted to ask what the hell the older boy was doing, but refrained as Lelouch pressed against his chest. "All right," Suzaku agreed. Lelouch moaned when Suzaku slowly exited him. He pushed Suzaku's back towards the chaise lounge and set his hands on his chest._

_Suzaku compiled with Lelouch's unspoken demands and leaned back with his legs spread-eagled, waiting for Lelouch. the raven prince hovered over his knight and with help from Suzaku he lifted himself and positioned himself over the brunet._

_Lelouch moaned loudly as he lowered himself onto Suzaku's penis._

_Suzaku closed his eyes in ecstasy as Lelouch tightened around him. "You're...you're going to make me come," the solider insisted._

_"Then don't," Lelouch ordered with a smirk as his sadistic side showed itself. The purple-eyed ruler looked down at Suzaku, his smirk widened as Lelouch began to wiggle his hips._

_Suzaku lay there swearing in Japanese, a desperate look upon his face as Lelouch repeatedly fucked him._

_The sound of Suzaku speaking his native tongue was another unexpected turn on for Lelouch and the emperor desired to hear more of it. He continued to ride Suzaku, rolling back and forth, rocking from side to side and doing whatever got the best response from the young knight._

_But Lelouch never did have enough stamina and soon signs of his exhaustion began to show. With a frustrated groan he began to slow down and his breathing grew shallower. "Su...za...ku" he pleaded. Without another word, Suzaku applied his hands to Lelouch's hips and helped him finish his task._

_After a few more thrusts Suzaku's movements became more frantic. With one last thrust, Suzaku finally released his load into the slender boy above him. As his essence filled the Britannian, Suzaku removed his hands from Lelouch's hips and ran them up his flank, making Lelouch lean forward. The Knight of Zero craned his neck to kiss his king's lips and whispered "I love you, Lelouch."_

_His friend's declaration of love sent Lelouch over the edge. He rocked his hips once more before crying out Suzaku's name as his orgasm hit him._

_The teens stared at one another as they came down from their orgasmic high. Lelouch chuckled as he took in the sight of Suzaku's athletic body all covered in sweat and his seed. Briefly, he wandered how he looked to Suzaku; most likely the same, all sweaty and flushed red from sex._

_At that thought Lelouch started to laugh. Green eyes searched his face which only made Lelouch laugh harder. "I'm sorry," he apologized in between his laughter. "It's just...I'm so happy right now."_

_Suzaku hummed a sound of acknowledgement as he gently extracted himself from the pale boy's feminine form and didn't complain when his best friend fell into a heap on top of him._

_"We should have done this sooner." Lelouch breathed as Suzaku kissed Lelouch's shoulder blade. Lelouch rose slightly so he could look Suzaku in the eyes. "Why didn't we?" he inquired, grinning down at him._

_Suzaku responded with a smile of his own, but his was less joyful. "Because of you," he answered. "I wasn't sure if you would accept me, all of me."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What do you see when you look at me, Lelouch? An ally, anenemy, a warrior, a murder, another one of you pawns you can manipulate with your Geass?"_

_"No, thought you may see yourself like that, I only see my childhood friend."_

_"I'd prefer if you saw me as anything else." Suzaku sighed._

_"I don't understand."_

_"That's part of the problem. You've only seen me as the Suzaku from your childhood. Before tonight have you ever seen as anything but a childhood friend first?"_

_Lelouch started to answer, but Suzaku interrupted him._

_"We were so young, and despite the fact that we had witnessed such horrible things at that age, we were innocent, overwhelmingly so. So, when we met up again, you thought I was still that innocent young boy. You couldn't get passed the memories of the younger me. You couldn't see that I had changed. But I could see you. I could see you as both the impassioned youth I had known and the intense teenager I was reunited with at the academy. I loved them both, but in different ways. It wasn't until later that I realized that my feelings toward you went deeper than friendship. I desired you. however, countless things stood between me and my desire. It was too dangerous, in so many ways, though I wouldn't know at that time how dangerous it truly was." Suzaku closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Lelouch's. "When I found out you were the terrorist Zero; I was crushed. I felt betrayal and hatred for all the pain and death you caused and yet, I still wanted you. And I knew that I couldn't have you. Always, I knew that I couldn't have you. Even now, when we're like this, which is more than I could have ever hoped for, I still feel as though I haven't reached you. I've convinced myself that it was okay, that I should count myself lucky; people go their entire lives without loving someone as deeply as I love you. And that was okay, I would be okay, but it's enough. I want more, dammit." Suzaku's frame shook under Lelouch as the Japanese boy tried to hold back his tears._

_Lelouch blinked, stunned. To hear Suzaku utter those unexpected words made his heart tear. the Britannian Emperor knew that death wasn't what he wanted, but what he wanted was irrelevant. His death was a crucial part of Zero Requiem. Guilt filled him as he realized how much his friend and lover had gone through because of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He felt pressure build behind his eyes as his own tears threatened to fall. He fought them by burying his face in Suzaku's chest. "You have suffered greatly these passed two years because of me."_

_A chuckle rose frome Suzaku. Don't worry about it," he swore, rubbing Lelouch's' back. "I just wanted to be honest with you."_

_"I think, no, I know that I want more too," Lelouch mumbled in to the Lancelot pilot's chest. the Britannian emperor lifted his head._

_"Lelouch?" Suzaku tilting his head to the side._

_"We have until tomorrow," Lelouch reasoned, lean forward so he could share a kiss with his extraordinary knight._

In an instant zero was before him. The Emperor got up from his throne, pulling out the unloaded gun hidden under his robes. Zero effortlessly batted it away with a swing of his long sword.

Zero raised the sword and paused, posed to execute the final strike.

The Emperor took a step back as zero advanced. Even though he knew what was going to happen next, he couldn't stop his body's urge to avoid the attack.

Zero's aim was perfect. The sword pierced his flesh, avoiding the ribs and went straight through him. It hurt. It hurt so much that Lelouch couldn't cry out. It felt like his stomach was on fire. The world blurred then stood still as the pain spread over his body.

He felt small tremors as Zero's frame shook with emotion. Lelouch's clothes dampened as his blood soaked through. He clutched his stomach in a feeble attempt to stop the flow of blood, to stop the pain the clouded his mind. These were the last moments of life; he couldn't waste a single second.

"That is a punishment for you too, Suzaku. you have to bear the weight of what it means to be Zero, the symbol of peace, hope and justice."

Zero adjusted his hold on the sword's hilt, which propelled the Emperor forward into Zero's arms.

Lelouch's smile weakened at the pain, but it never left his face. As he embraced his first and dearest friend he breathed in deeply, filling himself with the wonderful, powerful scent of the man who had made love to him only hours ago. The smell prompted a strong desired in Lelouch to properly hug Suzaku. But when he tried to move his arms, his body had trouble responding and he only managed to touch the face of the Zero mask, before he grew too weak and his hand dropped to his side, lifeless. Blood stained the faceplate, leaving an imprint of the Emperor's fingers behind.

"You can never be Suzaku Kururugi again."

He heard Zero's choked reply. "this Geass...I do solemnly accept..." he promised gravely and removed the sword.

Lelouch grimaced, sucking in a breath as the steel blade left his body. The motion of the sword propelled his forward. He advanced a few steps unable to see where he was going as his sight began to dim.

His body collapsed under its weight and he was falling, sliding down the Britannian banner to land on the lower platform. He heard the clink of chains moving off to his side. Nunnally neared his prone body. He didn't move; he couldn't. She placed a hand over his; he could feel her fingers, the tips roughened by years of reading brail.

Nunnally...

Whether it was due to his dying body or becasue the girl spoke so softly, Lelouch couldn't hear his sister very well. Nunnally gripped his hand with both of hers. "Brother, I love you," she declared desperately.

His heart warmed at the words. He needed to speak to her before he left. She needed to understand why this was the right way, the only way to set the world on the correct to peace. He was fading fast, but forced himself to reply.

"Yes...I...destroy...worlds...create worlds..." was all he could say before his body gave out and he was gone.

And so, Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th and last Emperor of the Britannian Empire passed away. It was a breezy summer morning filled with the chanting of the name that meant nothing, but promised everything, including the secret to the world's salvation.

_Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! ZERO!_

_

* * *

_fini


End file.
